Loki's pay back
by Amazing Zebra
Summary: Thor makes fun of Loki, and Loki isn't too pleased.


Rated K

A comedy about mythical brothers Thor and Loki.

Thor and his friends make fun of Loki, who doesn't appreciate this at all.

* * *

Thor knocked on his brothers door.  
"Loki, it is nearly time. Do you want to be late, brother?" He asked the door. The large oak doors opened, and there stood the god of mischief.  
"I'd rather you did not rush me so." Loki pushed passed his brother. Thor smiled to himself, his brother was always so arrogant.  
"Brother, I think you will find the ceremony is taking place in this direction." Thor chuckled, pointing the other direction in which Loki had walked in. Loki paused.  
"I was going to the library first." Loki carried on walking. Thor knew Loki was not telling the truth. Thor decided to follow his brother.  
"Brother, you may go to the ceremony without me." Loki picked up a large book and started to flick through it.  
"Why, Loki, do you have to read before going to the banquet?" Thor asked, trying to get Loki to reveal that he went the wrong way.  
"The matter does not concern you." Loki picked up a different book.  
"Brother, admit you made a mistake." Thor glanced at the book Loki had picked up, it was one on enchantments.  
"That would be a lie. I came to the library for a purpose." Loki chucked aside yet another book. Thor was getting bored, watching Loki read was not an activity he enjoyed.  
"I will be at the ceremony." Thor sighed walking out.  
"Have fun with that." Loki muttered. Thor strolled out of the large library to the main hall. A celebration was being held for the victory of Asgard in the war against Muspelheim.  
"I see you took your time, Thor." Fandral was clearly already had too much to drink.  
"I was waiting for Loki." Thor sat beside his friend.  
"Where is Loki now?" Sif asked, noticing the god was not present at the banquet.  
"He decided to read before coming here." Thor poured himself a drink.  
"Why would he do that?" Volstagg asked.  
"He took a wrong turning and refused to admit so." Thor explained. His company laughed.  
"That is not true." Loki sat at the only available seat in the hall, which was beside Volstagg.  
"Of course, old friend!" Volstagg chuckled. Loki glared at him with such iciness, Volstagg instantly hushed.  
"It will pay off." Loki smiled mysteriously before getting up and walking away.  
"I fear Loki has something planned." Sif watched the god of mischief sneak off.  
"Indeed, I suggest we follow him?" Fandral asked. The group agreed. They trailed after Loki silently. They heard him muttering to himself.  
"What is he saying?" Hogun whispered trying to listen to Loki's words.  
"I can't hear from here." Volstagg whispered back. Loki went to the dungeons, all the way continuing his muttering. They turned around the corner, Loki had vanished. The only ones that was there were the guards, stood at the entrance to the dungeon.  
"Guards, you didn't see Loki come by, did you?" Thor asked.  
"No, not this night." They replied. The group headed back to the hall.  
"Loki is going to do something terrible, I can tell." Volstagg muttered.  
"I cannot think where he had disappeared to." Hogun mumbled. The group came to the hall, and were extremely surprised to see Loki there. He was smiling mischievously.  
"Loki, what have you done?" Thor asked.  
"Brother, I did nothing." Loki's eyes were extremely innocent, yet Thor did not believe his brother. The group sat back down to drink. They filled their glasses, while Loki watched, smiling.  
"Have you poisoned the drink?" Volstagg asked.  
"I would not do such a thing." Loki grinned mysteriously. The group cautiously put the cups to their lips. They were shocked to feel no liquid. Thor looked in his glass, it was empty. He could of sworn he filled his glass, maybe he'd had too much to drink. He filled his glass again, the rest of the table did the same. Yet again, no drink. Thor watched himself fill the glass, the liquid went in normally. He kept his eyes on the glass, as soon as it touched his lips, the liquid vanished.  
"Loki, you cursed our glasses!" The group chorused. Loki smiled to himself.  
"Just a little trick I learnt in a book." Loki drank himself, Thor watched in envy.  
"Servant, I request another glass." Thor ordered a passing serving girl. She brought him a glass. Thor once again filled it. Yet the same happened.  
"I do not understand." Volstagg cried out.  
"I am retiring to my room, have a nice night without your drink." Loki walked off. Sif placed her cup on the table.  
"Well, at least the whole of Asgard wasn't destroyed." She calmly looked at her empty glass.  
"That's a first." Fandral sighed.  
"A night with no drink." Volstagg murmured in disappointment.  
"I guess going to the library before a banquet does pay off." Thor admitted. Regretting not reading the book Loki was reading, maybe then he would of known the solution to removing the curse.  
"I am going to the library, anyone is welcome to accompany me in doing so." Thor decided to go find the book. The group followed Thor to the endless room of books.  
"Loki did well with his trick." Hogun flicked through a book which had been left out.  
"I see you look for a cure." Loki smirked from the other side of the room.  
"Brother, at least clue us to which book to search within." Thor pleaded.  
"Oh, but Thor. That would be cheating." Loki came over to the group.  
"We beg of you!" Volstagg banged his head on the book in front of him.  
"You are no fun." Loki frowned, pulling out a large book and placing it in front of them. "But at least there's the fact only magic users can remove the enchantment in which I have cursed you all with." Loki shrugged. Thor looked at his brother.  
"Loki, this is not humorous joke. You must remove this magic from us immediately." Thor ordered angrily, he was now losing his patience. His friends clearly felt the same.  
"If you insist." Loki cast a spell on them. The group went back to the hall. Thor was the first to try and drink. It worked! The company drank for a while. A platter of food was finally placed on the table.  
"I am truly starving!" Volstagg picked up some food and went to eat. The food vanished before he could put it in his mouth. They all tried to eat, but alas, it vanished before they could chew it.  
"Loki!" Thor roared.


End file.
